


furry joy

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Cats, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: matt, harrison, and carson help teach the kittens how to walk
Relationships: matt watson/harrison tucker/carson tucker
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	furry joy

"make sure you're recording!" the second oldest between the three men perked up to the youngest as he held his hand around the small kitten who was wobbling on the bed so he could catch the tiny pet in case it fell.

"i'm recording matt," carson said with a chuckle as he held his phone in his hand, angling it down to capture the kitten in the video.

harrison stayed silent, holding a small kitten of his own in his fist, gently scratching it's grey fur on the top of it's head with the tip of his finger.

"harry! pay attention." Matt pouted.

the eldest of the three only smiled and looked up from the kitten in his hand, watching the other kitty slowly walking towards it's other siblings who were laying in a pile, huddled together and meowing loudly.

carson and matt watched in excited and awe as the kitten wobbled over to it's siblings, plopping down on the small pile of kittens. 

"i'm so proud of you little buddy!" matt giggled, scratching the top of the kitten's head gently. carson stopped the recording and picked up a kitten of his own, kissing the top of it's head and gently petting it.

harrison put down the kitten in his hand with the rest of it's siblings. the two tucker brothers watched their boyfriend feed the tiny kittens with adoration. when matt was finished, carson gave matt a quick peck on the lips, with harrison joining in as soon as carson pulled away. 

matt's cheeks turned red as he giggled softly, leaning his head on harrison's shoulder as carson wrapped his arm around matt's lanky body and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck.

"i love you." carson mumbled into matt's skin.

matt kissed the soft brown locks of his younger boyfriend's hair then turned his head to kiss his older boyfriend's lips, smiling to himself. 

"i love you both so much."


End file.
